This invention relates to muon detector systems for collider experiments, and in particular to systems of toroidal magnets which enclose central calorimetric detectors for measurement of momenta of muons produced by proton-proton collisions in a high energy accelerator.
A muon detector system for the Superconducting Super Collider (SSC) must trigger on and then precisely measure momenta of muons in single and multiple muon events over the full acceptance with resolution similar to that for measuring electrons with calorimetry. Current designs for the SSC envision a calorimeter nominally 6 m in diameter and 15 m in length, surrounded by a magnetic field volume with a bending power of 4 T-m, which will necessitate construction of magnets larger than any previously built.
In plasma confinement fusion research programs, superconducting air-core toroidal magnets are used. If a toroidal design is to be used for the SSC, the overall magnet structure must permit support of massive central detector and also support radial and axial loads arising from the Lorentz forces.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a superconducting air-core toroidal magnet which provides the necessary 4 T-m bending power as well as high resolution measurement of muon momenta over a large rapidity range.
In the accomplishment of the foregoing object, it is another important object of this invention to provide air-core toroids which permit high resolution measurement by minimizing material thickness (radiation lengths) during the refractive process.
It is another important object of this invention is to provide a muon detector system which achieves precise measurement of muon momenta for any ray emanating from the collision point by providing constant resolution over a wide range of rapidity.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following and by practice of the invention.